Knuckles
by scribbles and such
Summary: She was the complete opposite of all her female cousins; she was a quidditch fanatic. He on the other hand resented playing any sport and spent most of his time on a muggle website called "tumblr" .ScorpiusLily. Scorily. SHM/LLP.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Jamie! Over here!" The red head hollered, waving her right hand in the air, holding onto her broom with her left hand, which as her dominate one. Lily Luna Potter fit in well with her family, or at least she fit in with the boys. She was ten years old and would finally be going to Hogwarts this year since her birthday was at the end of June, so basically it was tomorrow.

James threw the quaffle to his younger sister zigzagging away from his cousin Fred's amazing job on defense. Lily immediately caught the oddly shaped ball a zooming toward their makeshift goal, which just so happened to be a muggle netball hoop that her father had stuck onto the house when he was bored one day, so they had that on one side and on the other was a duct taped hula hoop that they had shrunken down to the same size as the netball hoop.

Lily was about to make the goal until her cousins, Dominique and Rose decided to distract her by being the arseholes they were.

"Hey, Quince! What're you doing on that broom you have no business being on? You're a twig!" Dominique yelled out. Quince was another type of flower; there were multiple of the flowers on a thin branch, though they were spaced out. They called her this because she was skinnier than her father was at her age and that she was spacy like her middle namesake.

They didn't like Lily very much, in fact, they didn't like Lily at all because she 'refused to conform' to their girly ways. She had a haircut that ended at her ears and for most of the time wore cargo shorts a tee shirt.

She'd almost made that goal too, but having been distracted by those two caused her to throw the ball at the two of them. They both dodged, not in time though, seeing as it hit Dominique in the face and she was clutching her nose in pain. Rose was trying to comfort the girl while panicking out of her mind about how there was blood everywhere.

"My nose!" Dominique screeched, "It must be broke due to that dyke!" that comment just aggravated Lily even more. Just because she liked sports and had shorter hair did _not _mean she was a lesbian_. _All those two did was hate on her and bring down her spirit and she would take her anger out on them if she had to. It wasn't her fault that they were stupid enough to mess with their much stronger _younger _cousin.

"What on earth is going on out here!" her uncle Ron's voice boomed. Great. Her uncle was usually biased in situations like these. He played favorites a lot, he loved Lily to shreds, though after years of her defending herself from their insults and them getting minor injuries most of the time, it always seemed she was the bad guy no matter how you put it.

"Lily threw a quaffle at Domi's face for no reason that's what!" Rose yelled back at her father who was strutting over to check out the situation.

"All of you get down from the brooms now!"

"But dad!" Hugo whined, since this was the first time the guys were letting him play an actual game of quidditch with them, since they didn't want him getting hurt and he just didn't have enough experience.

"No buts! Lily, come apologize" he demanded, though Lily simply sat up in the sky, her arms crossed in retaliation as everybody else flew down and landed safely on the ground.

"Lily Luna Potter, come down this instance before I have to come up there and get you"

"You won't do it. You're too afraid and way too out of shape." She hollered back at him, sticking her tongue out and flying in a circle teasingly. Though Ron did the opposite of what she thought he would, he snatched a broom from Fred and hopped on it, flying up into the air. Ron had to steady himself, as he hadn't flown since Christmas.

"Come at me old man!"

He zoomed toward her, though she was quicker, zipping right past the older man without breaking a sweat. Her uncle muttered some curses under his breath and then continued to chase her around in the air, making no progress whatsoever. It wasn't until her mother came out that things got complicated.

"Lily! What on earth are you doing to you uncle!?"

"Trying to put him into a coma from working too hard"

"Well stop it! Get down from there right now! Why are you even doing that in the first place?" Lily started to descend from the sky, flying straight down causing an extreme commotion among her cousins, them freaking out about how she was going to get hurt, although she pulled up just in time. Her mother sighed in relief, as well as some of her other cousins; Albus and Hugo snickered.

"What were you thinking!" Ginny yelled at her daughter in sheer anger and worry.

"Well I was thinking about what I was going to have for lunch—"

"Why were you doing that to your uncle!"

"Because Rose and Domi were being obnoxious twats, _as usual"_

"Lily Luna Potter, that does not give you the right to throw a quaffle at one of their faces, and it surely doesn't give you the right to use such vulgar language! Now go inside, all of you, and wash up for lunch. Lily, we're talking. Now" The shorthaired red head plopped herself down on the grass, knowing she was in for one of her mothers ridiculously long speeches. She watched as her two brothers and her cousins walked in, most giving looks of saying 'good luck' with their eyes of something similar. Although she got a glare of hate from Dominique and a victorious smirk from Rose, it was almost as if she was saying _'I won'_.

"What is this about Lily?" Her mother asked, pacing the grass while rubbing her temples. The boys caused an absolute ruckus at Hogwarts already and she could tell that adding her daughter to the mix was not going to help in the least bit.

"It's the same as usual mum. Domi and Rose."

"Would you please stop lying Lily, I get that you guys don't necessarily get along, but they aren't that bad. Could you just try?"

"They _aren't that bad_?" Lily spoke in utter shock, even though her and her mother had had this conversation plenty of times. She would tell her mother things that happened, her mother wouldn't believe her, and then she'd get punished. It was an interminable loop that wouldn't let her escape. Ever. "Ugh, you know what, can I just go eat my lunch or something. I wanna go talk to the boys about the quidditch game that took place yesterday night where the Ballycastle Bats totally ripped the Montrose Magpies to absolute shreds"

"Fine Lily, fine, just don't cause anymore trouble for the day. Go inside and wash up and then I'll call you down when the food is ready. You can hide out in your room until then with the boys or something" Her mother then walked back into the house.

{Line Break}

"Stupid Rose, stupid Dominique and her stupid brittle nose and her stupid broken nose. Stupid uncle Ron who ruins everything and stupid mum who sucks the fun out of hurting Rose and Dominique like a vacuum. Yeah. She's a vacuum of happiness." Lily muttered while vigorously scrubbing her hands. Saying she was mad was an understatement; she was absolutely fuming.

"Lily! Y'okay? The sink has been on for at least twenty minutes!" Albus spoke through the bathroom door. She hadn't even noticed it'd been that long, but she usually lost track of time when she murmured things. Immediately shutting off the sink after realizing she'd scrubbed too long and her hands were bloody because of all the pressure she put on them. Luckily there were bandages in the bathroom, which she wrapped her knuckles with right after.

The lock on the door unclicked and who walked in was none other than Albus. She didn't actually mind that he'd come in here, it was more along the lines of the fact that she could've been using the toilet and he just swaggered into the room like it was his own bedroom.

"The hell Al!"

"You've been in here forever, and since the other bathroom in the house is broken at the moment, it's a bit annoying needing to pee really bad and not being able too."

"Well sorry. I was a bit preoccupied with my muttering and wrapping my hands" her arms lifted up as she motioned for him to look at the bandage hands.

"Again Lils? You really need to start realizing how much pressure you scrub with and how long you scrub for. That's really unhealthy and if any of the adults in this house do realize your scrubbing problem they'll freak out and tell mum and dad. And if it's mum or dad that finds out they'll probably send you to some mental ward."

"I know, I know. I'm gonna put on gloves in a bit after they stop bleeding," Lily then walked out to let Al use the washroom. She looked to her sides and then behind her. The coast was clear. The red head started skipping down the short hall toward her bedroom where the boys were hanging out.

"Excuse me, uh, sir, I think, would you happen to know where Albus is?"

{Line Break}

_**A/N:**__ So yes, here's the first chapter to my first multi-chap Scorily fic! I have chapter 2 already written and chapter three is currently in the making. Sorry if there's any wrong British terms in there seeing as I'm from the US. I hope you enjoy this fic. And as I say in the next chapter, the romance isn't going to start for a bit since Lily is only 11. But don't worry; I have other things planned that will make this story just as enjoyable! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__So there's an authors note at the end of this, but I just wanted to inform you that all of this fic will be based around Lily, except one or two excluding this one that is in Scorpius'. This one is here so you get to know the character as a person. Also, the romance isn't going to start for a while, Lily being extremely young still. So that being said, I just wanted you all to know that._

{Line Break}

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a shy boy, and a _very _shy boy at that. He had the tiniest amount of confidence and he literally could _not _talk to girls (unless they were family or "old"). When he did take a risk and talk to girls he'd stammer and trip over his words trying desperately not to mess up though that only made it worse. The only place he had confidence was not on a broomstick; that boy couldn't play quidditch if it hit him in the face, but rather in his dorm room. No, he wasn't a sex god you dirty minded pervert you, he would spend his time writing poetry and fictional stories that he kept to himself.

He'd just gotten out of school about a week ago and couldn't be happier. He'd spent most of his summer so far hiding in his bedroom on his muggle laptop scrolling through tumblr. His parents weren't very happy about that. They didn't care that he was using a muggle appliance, they bought it for him so he would be cultured, what they didn't want was him spending all of his time camped out in his room with an extremely large bag of crisps for an interminable amount of hours.

"Scorpius! You'd better come down right this instant or I will take that computer away from you for a month!" His mother, Astoria Malfoy, hollered up the stairs, which had caused her yells to echo. Lucky him.

"But mum! I'm almost finished with this chapter, if you'd jus-"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do _not _make me ask you again!"

"_I just want to read, she should be proud of me for reading and not, oh I don't know, sleeping around. I could be sleeping around all this time! She wouldn't be proud if I slept around, especially at my age. Not that I'd ever do that, but still." _He quickly typed into his computer and clicked the **post **button. "I'm coming mum!"

He walked down the hall, dragging his feet. She was probably going to make him de-gnome the gardens, or even worse, scrub the toilets. His mother was very strict. She didn't like the house elves doing the chores, nor did she like them cooking, but they insisted on doing both much to her dismay. She wanted Scorpius to be 'well cultured', which meant she wanted to see him not reading or typing endlessly on the computer.

"What do you want mum?"

"Well I just want to see my precious little boy"

"And…?"

"And what? I'm only trying to be a good mother" He just stared at her with a deadpan face. "Okay, fine. Your father and I are going on a small trip, one of your distant relatives is fairly ill and it'd be wrong of us not to go. We need you to stay with a friend for a while seeing as we don't know when we'll be back. We'd leave you with Narcissa and Lucius for the entire time, but seeing as you and your grandfather don't get along very well, I don't have a problem with you staying at a friends for a few days, but don't overstay your welcome, it's impolite and according to your father will 'tarnish the Malfoy name'"

"So you're basically saying that somebody's gonna die and that grandmother and Lucius have to watch me,"

"I said you could stay at a friends, didn't" She smiled at him.

"Wait, I can stay at a friends! Oooh, I'll owl Al and see if it's okay with his parents!" Scorpius yelled, running back up the stairs as fast as he could.

"_Mum and dad said somebody's dying, though I think they're just using that as an excuse to go and do each other without being in fear of me hearing them, WHICH I HAVE AND ITS FUCKING HORRID AND DISGUSTING, so they're leaving me with my grandma and her husband for however long they want. The only upside is that I'm allowed to stay over my friends house for a few days. We'll probably play a lot of netball and I'll finally get to meet his younger sister, who's apparently quite tolerable according to him. But whatever, seeing as I probably won't be able to post much around them since they aren't fond of electronics I'll update as much as I can" _the blonde typed then pressing the **post **button for the second time that day. He then walked himself over to his desk, dipping his quill in some ink and starting to write a letter to his friend,

_Hey Al,_

_ My mum and dad are leaving for who knows how long. Wondering if it'd be okay if I'd stayed over a few nights there, you know how Lucius is. That man drives me absolutely mad. _

_Scorp_

He then handed the letter to his owl, Agrippa, and telling her to get it to Al's house as quick as he could. Now all he had to do was wait, which meant he had more time to read!

{Line Break}

_Hey Scorp!_

Good to hear from you. Mum and dad said it was okay for you to sleepover for a few nights, as long as your parents are okay with it. And that you stay away from my sister because she's in trouble. Come over later at like 2:00 if that works.

_Al_

Okay, this would work. He could deal with this. Scorpius went over to his dresser and grabbed a duffle bag that was adjacent to it. He immediately started stuffing some tee shirts, shorts, pants, and other things into the duffle bag that held basically anything you wanted it to, except bodies. Bodies didn't fit in his duffle bag of wonder. He knew that from experience.

"Mum! Can I floo to Al's?" Scorpius hollered while running down the stairs with the duffle bag of wonder thrown over his shoulder. Once downstairs he slipped on a pair of black canvas shoes and hollered again for his mum; she hollered back after him yelling for a fifth time while muttering something about not being able to pee without being interrupted.

"Yes! Yes Scorpius you can go!"

"Okay thanks mum! Bye," he told her, though giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her to tell his father where he'd gone.

{Line Break}

When he arrived outside the Potter household, he was in absolute awe. It didn't look super formal, but it didn't look very hillbilly either, it was just right. It was painted a very nice light-ish blue and had a beautiful, large oak tree, which had a wooden swing on it, in front of it. There was a large backyard with a patio and a wall that looked pretty useless to him, though it probably wasn't. There was also a garage and a small hill, overall it was very homey and Scorpius immediately felt welcome.

He walked up the steps and then entered, it was exquisite, well snug exquisite. There was sort of an autumn-esque vibe that was given off, and Scorpius loved it. His house never felt this homey. It was always dark and cold because merlin forbid they used heat in a pureblooded Slytherin house. Or at least it was pureblooded Slytherin house until he himself was sorted into Gryffindor.

Scorpius wandered around the house, observing each step he took with great scrutiny. The place they had was so nice and he loved it so much. There were some slight sounds of speaking from upstairs so he decided to follow that. When he got upstairs and started walking down the hall however there was a boy with short curly red hair skipping down the hall and he couldn't help but notice that the boys hands were wrapped.

"Excuse me, uh, sir, I think, would you happen to know where Albus is?"


End file.
